


Of Yellow Space Bugs

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - Fandom, Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Grey really shouldn't have let Tony Stark set her up on a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Yellow Space Bugs

Jean should have known better than to let Tony Stark set her up on a date. She wasn't even entirely sure how this had happened. But somehow it had happened, and now she was on a date with Hal Jordan.

He was, she admitted, entirely her type. Pilot, smug, nice hair. But she wasn't really sure she wanted a relationship.

"Sorry," Hal said. "I guess this is pretty awkward."

Jean shrugged. "I don't know what Tony told you, but I just came back from the dead," she answered. "It's always weird after that."

"Tell me about it," Hal agreed. "I was all possessed by a yellow space bug, and then some kid had taken my place."

"I so know the feeling," Jean said, as she gestured the waiter over to order more drinks. This might not be that bad a date after all. And even if it didn't work out, she could always set the kid up with Rachel.


End file.
